Flames of a Dragon
by Ciel Eilia
Summary: A new student arrives to Balamb with her sister, but gets caught up in trying to gain a certain lion's heart. Will all her hard work pay off, or is it all just a futile effort?  Goes along with the game


It was early in the morning as I walked towards the training center of Balamb Garden. As I arrived at the doors, I noticed a blonde haired boy from my class walk out. He had a cut between his eyes slanting to the right bleeding heavily as he walked towards the dorms. I walked inside the training center only to find a brown haired boy lying unconscious on the floor. Upon closer inspection, I noticed his face was covered in blood; so I quickly picked him up gently placing him on my back and walked out of the training center.  
><em>Man this guy is heavy...<em> I thought as I slowly walked down the semi-crowded hall with students gazing on in shock. _I'm sure if this guy hears about this, his pride will be shattered for sure, _I thought once more as I entered the infirmary.  
>"Excuse me Dr. Kadowaki, where would you like me to put him?" I asked seeing the doctor filling out paperwork at her desk. She looked up and sighed as she stood up to show me where to lay the boy down.<br>"Damn you Almasy!" she said as I followed her into the first room on the right upon entering the infirmary. "Gently lay him down here Anie, and thank you for taking time out of your training session to bring Squall here," she said as I carefully dropped the boy, whose name I now knew to be Squall, on the bed. I straightened up and gave Dr. Kadowaki a small smile.  
>"No problem Dr. Kadowaki. It wouldn't have felt right to just leave him there as I trained," I said walking to the infirmary entrance. "Could you please not tell him how he got here? I'm sure it would damage his pride if he knew," I asked before leaving. Dr. Kadowaki nodded her head as she tended to the boy's wound. I walked out of the infirmary and towards the elevator. I had taken the liberty of memorizing the directory upon arrival with my sister Selphie a few days ago. She, on the other hand, decided to chase after guys the whole time. <em>She's going to miss homeroom today I just know it,<em> I thought to myself as I walked into the elevator and pressed the button for the second floor. It wasn't long before I had arrived in the classroom. I noticed that the student I sit by was the blonde guy I saw walking out of the training room with blood dripping down his face earlier this morning. I groaned and took my seat beside the egotistical freak. After I sat down, the boy I took to the infirmary walked in with our instructor right behind him.  
>"Good morning class!" she said as she walked in the door. "Let's start today's schedule." She then walked towards her desk and sat down.<br>"There seem to have been some rumors flying around since yesterday... Yes, the field exam for SeeD candidates will begin later this afternoon. Those not participating and those who failed last week's written test are to remain here in study hall. Field exam participants will have free time until the exam. Just be sure you're in top condition. Meet in hall at 1600 hours. I'll announce the team assignments there. Any questions?" she announced. The classroom was silent before Instructor Quistis continued.  
>"Oh, and Seifer! Do NOT injure your partner while training. Be careful from now on." Quistis said. This caused Seifer to slam his right hand on the desk. I was internally grateful that I kept my left hand in my lap.<br>"Field exam participants, I will see you all later," Quistis announced as everyone in the room stood up and walked out. "Anie and Squall, I need to talk to you." Most of the students had left as Squall and I stood up and walked to the front of the room where Quistis was talking to a few of the students that had stayed.  
>"You haven't been to the Fire Cavern yet, have you?" she asked turning towards us. "You won't be able to take part in today's SeeD exam if you don't pass this pre requisite. Hm? Do you have a good excuse?"<br>"Not really," both Squall and I said at the same time. _Selphie and I were suppose to do that yesterday, but she went without me during lunch,_ I thought to myself.  
>"Then let's get going. If you're not too confident yet, you can review your studies at the study panel. I'll be waiting at the front gate so come down when you're ready." Quistis said then walked out of the room. Both Squall and I soon followed. As soon as we got to the bridge, I heard my sister Selphie.<br>"I'm late, I'm late, I'm LATE!" she said as she ran into Squall. I silently made my way past the two and towards the elevator as Selphie asked Squall questions. I didn't stay around to watch. I wanted to be my numchucks and head towards the Fire Cavern as soon as possible. After I grabbed my numchucks from the dorm Selphie and I shared, I headed straight for the front gate. Now Quistis and I waited as Squall made his way toward us. Once Squall joined us we headed off towards the Fire Cavern.  
>"Objective: to obtain a low-level GF, a SeeD member must support. Are you ready?" asked one of the guards standing at the entrance towards the cave.<br>"I'm ready," Squall and I said while we saluted the guards.  
>"I'm their support. Instructor No. 14 Quistis Trepe," Quistis said doing the same.<br>"Very well. Good luck," the guards said before stepping aside to let us in.


End file.
